


Give me some lovin' || Elwood Blues Fanfiction

by Rickmyroll



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Bands, Blues, Blues Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Making Love, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Police, R&B, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickmyroll/pseuds/Rickmyroll
Summary: Ashley Jones Is a failure of a daughter and of a musician, she's been kicked out of her house since she can't pay board money and hasn't played a gig in months. 
What happened to her thought out plan? She was gonna become a famous singer and tour the world, paying back every debt she owed. 
But alas life isn't that easy.... or so it seems.





	1. || Down and Out ||

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Needs Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197341) by [Mrs_Mojo_Risin_Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Mojo_Risin_Blues/pseuds/Mrs_Mojo_Risin_Blues). 



> This is my own original story so I hope you like it! 
> 
> I thought of this story a while back and then recently discovered this website :) Whilst waiting for my invitation to join the site I read a lot of Blues Brothers fanfiction and discovered an amazing story by @Mrs_Mojo_Risin_Blues!
> 
> Since I read hers and the story I want to write is quite similar I wanted to credit her work :) Please check out her work as well as mine you wont be disappointed
> 
> || Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to the makers and writers of 'The Blues Brothers'
> 
> A lot of this chapter will be taken from the original scrip to get the story started ||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite everything that had gone off in her life Ashley Jones always thought her parents would be there for her.

She thought that no matter what she did, they'd always stick up for her.

No matter what she said, they would never think any less of her.

Well all of that was complete bullshit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley slumped against the wall inside the homeless shelter, she didn't know what was more embarrassing... her parents kicking her out or her not having a place of her own at the age of 27.

She had always planned her life out and followed the plan down to a T.

She wasn't stupid, she knew getting famous would be hard but she believed she had the talent to do it.

....A lot of people did.

It's just the real world was hard and she couldn't hack it.

In all her working life she couldn't hold down a job, not matter how hard she tried. Something would always come up and screw her over for good, whether it was her big mouth or her clumsiness.

The only time she ever felt like she could do anything right was when she was on stage but of course getting gigs was now becoming harder and harder. Venues would take one look at her and see a broke has-been and judge her before she could even speak.

Her parents were getting sick of her not paying her board money and decided that she needed to go.

Ashley leaned her head back until it rested against the wall, she looked up to the ceiling and sighed, "worlds best mum and dad, kick their only daughter out when she's fucking broke".

Of course she was pissed be on compare, they'd sentenced her to her death. Their own daughter! She had no money for a place to stay and no money for food, how the hell was she supposed to survive. She pulled her knees together and rested her chin on them, she could easily go to her stuck up successful brother, she thought before dismissing the idea completely. She'd rather die first!

The homeless shelter seemed good enough for tonight, it was far better than cold dark alleyways and bus shelters. Though she didn't feel like she fitted in there, she felt like a fraud. All these people looked the same, they looked like they didn't have anything and were so grateful for this shelter. Whereas she looked like some privilege adult trying to get a free meal than leave without anyone knowing. Of course she knew she wasn't a fraud and had similar problems to people here but she just didn't feel right staying here.

Tomorrow she would look for another place to stay, somewhere where she felt less fake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Ashley left the homeless shelter and ventured out into the city of Chicago, with her guitar case pulled tightly onto her back.

If I can just get a job, she thought, Maybe I can get a room in a hotel or something...It doesn't matter how cheap it is.

The streets seemed to go on forever and it was starting to rain, her guitar case was growing heavy on her back and she just wanted to sit down and cry.

"Fuck", she sighed as she finally felt the tears start to roll down her face, "I thought I was stronger than this...".

She gently took her guitar off her back and leaned on it, she was tired, hungry and really felt like giving up. No one was looking to hire and she really needed to find a place to stay tonight.

Her watery eyes scanned the street she had found herself on, where even was she? before she could turn round and give up a streetlight that was originally off flickered and suddenly shone on a building at the end of the street. "Saint Helen...of the blessed shroud? Orphanage", Ashley read out loud, ".....It's a sign", she continued to mutter to herself looking from the street light to the orphanage.

A sign

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_7 Months Later_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 young prison guards marched down the halls of Illinois state prison, on a mission to release a man they'd rather let rot in there.

They approached a small cell containing around 5 people, some asleep, some playing cards and smoking.

The man in question they were looking for was fast asleep on top of one of the prison bunk beds, his face squashed into his gray pillow.

"Get up", One of the guards sighed in annoyance.

When there was no answer from their prisoner the other guard whacked his black police baton on the cell bars causing everyone in the cell to jump to attention.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be", The first guard smirked, "or things could get ugly".

The small pudgy male stared into the guards eyes, "If its as ugly as you I promise ill be on my best behavior".

The too guards looked at each other before rough handling the man and dragging him out of his cell.

As the three walked down the halls calls from other cell mates could be heard and the small male couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he was on display. They finally reached a desk with a rather nerdy man placed behind it, the man was studying a clipboard and at the three men in front of him.

He placed his clipboard down and pulled a large cardboard box out from under the desk. "One watch....Broken. One unused condom, one soiled....", The man sighed holding it up with a pencil, "boots black, one black suit jacket, pair of black suit pants. One hat...black. One pair of sunglasses, $23 and 7 cents...sign here".

The imprisoned man signed the paper in front of him with a large X before getting dressed and making his way outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An old 1974 Dodge Monaco sedan sat parked up outside the prison gates, a tall thin male dressed in nearly all back clutched the steering wheel in front of him. Along his knuckles read the name Elwood. The male slowly got out of his car when seeing the arrival of his older brother leaving the prison gates. When the two meet face to face there is a small silence before a long awaited embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's this?", Jake (the smaller brother) asked whilst lighting up a cigarette.

"what?", The younger brother replied. Jake looked annoyed,

"This car. This stupid car. wheres the Cadillac? The Caddy? Where's the Caddy??".

Elwood glanced to the side, avoiding his brothers gaze, "....I traded it".

"You traded the Blues Mobile for this?!".

There was a small silence before Elwood spoke up again, "No", he paused, "for a microphone".

The chubbier brother shrugged, "Ok...I can see that", He took a drag of his cigarette before speaking again, "Well, what the hell is this?".

"This was a bargain", Elwood smiled, "I picked it up at the Mount Prospect City Police auction last spring. It's an old Mount Prospect police car. They were practically giving them away".

"Well thank you pal", Jake replied with annoyance in his voice, "The day I get out of prison, my own brother picks me up in a police car".

"It's got cop motor, a four hundred and forty cubic inch plant, it's got cop tires, cop suspension, cop shocks, it was a model made before catalytic converters so it'll run good on regular gas", Elwood took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at his brother, "Waddya say? Is it the new Blues mobile or what?".

The older brother took another drag, "Fix the cigarette lighter".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Blues Mobile parked up outside a familiar orphanage.

"what are we doing here", Jake sighed whilst flicking his cigarette onto the floor as he got out the car.

Elwood locked the doors of the car and turned to face the orphanage, "You promised you'd visit the penguin the day you got out".

Jake chuckled, "So I lied to her?". "

You can't lie to a nun! We gotta go visit the penguin".

After arguing for what felt like some time, the two boys entered the orphanage they had grew up in.

They slowly walked up the stairs avoiding eye contact with the creepy statue hanging above them. The two enter Mother Mary Stigmata's room after knocking a take a seat in front of her desk.

The nun didn't take long to get to her point, "The county took a tax assessment of this property last month. They want $5000".

Elwood gave her a confused look, "Doesn't the church have to pay that?".

Mother Mary sighed, "They would if they were interested in keeping the place", Her eyes filled with sadness, "But they aren't. The Arch Bishop wants to sell this building outright to the board of education".

The younger brother noticed the sadness in her eyes and felt his heart drop a little, "Whats gonna happen to you?", he asked concerned.

"I'll get sent to the missions".

Jake (who had been silent this whole time) suddenly clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Forget it, five grand; no problem, we'll have it for you in the morning. Let's go Elwood".

The two were about to leave before Mother Mary spoke up again, "NO NO! I will not take your filthy stolen money".

There was a small silence before Jake spoke again, "Well....I guess you're really up shit creek".

Before he knew it the penguins ruler smacked against his hand and he let out a small yelp. 'I beg your pardon", The nun smiled, "what did you say?". Elwood glanced at his brother hoping he'd say the right words this time.

Jake looked Mother Mary in the eye and calmly replied, "I offered to help you. You refused to take our money, then i said. I guess you're really up shit creek".

Shocked at what he said, she quickly hit him again.

"Christ Jake take it easy, man!", Elwood raised his voice. Before they knew it the nun was hitting them left right and centre, "ah you fat penguin", Elwood shouted before she backed off.

"You are such a disappointing pair. I prayed so hard for you. It saddens and hurts me that the two young young men whom I raised to believe in the ten commandments have returned to me as two thieves, with filthy mouths and bad attitudes. Get out! And don't come back until you've redeemed yourselves!". And with that the two men found themselves back at the bottom of the staircase, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"We've got to help Jake", Elwood looked over at his brother.

"After that I'm out".

"Come on Jake...think of the kids", The younger brother tried to reason, "we grew up here...we can't let them sell it".

"What can we do? She doesn't want our money", Jake replied taking in the surroundings of the orphanage and remembering their time there as kids.

Before Elwood could offer some ideas a familiar face appeared in the doorway, "Curtis?".

The old black man walked up to the boys and gave them both a hug, "Boy's things are bad. They're gonna sell this place to the board of education".

"We know", Jake added. "Ill be out on the street", Curtis continued, "They need to money in 11 days".

"You and the penguin are the only family we've got", Elwood Frowned, "is there anyway we can help?".

"You guys still play right", Curtis asked.

"Well...", Elwood trailed off, "we haven't played since Jake went to jail".

Jake clapped his hands together again, "Thats it!". Curtis and Elwood stared at him, "We'll get the band back together!".

"What?", Elwood asked confused.

"The band Elwood, the band!", The older brother stood up in excitement, "We'll play a few gigs and boom we'll get the penguin her money, an honest way".

Elwood awkwardly glanced to the side avoiding his brothers gaze, "Yeah.... well getting the band back together might not be that easy".

Jake sat down again, "What're you talking about?".

"They split, they all took straight jobs".

Jake frowned, "Yeah so you know where they are. You said you were gonna keep in touch with them".

"I've got a coupla leads, a few phone numbers, but I mean, how many of them visited or even wrote you huh?".

Jake rolled his eyes, "They're not the kinda guys who write letters. **You** were outside, I was inside, **you** were s'posed to keep in touch with the band. I kept asking if we were gonna play again".

"Well what was I gonna do? Take away your only hope?", Elwood tried to explain, "I took the liberty of bullshitting you, okay?".

"You lied to me", Jake pouted.

Elwood paused for a moment, "It wasn't lies, it was just...bullshit".

Curtis placed his hands gently on the table, "Now come on you too, you can't be fighting at a time like this", The brothers look at each other sighed and turned to face Curtis, "The penguin found a girl. A great musician too, she plays great. She's been staying here for a while, getting back on her feet, got a job at a cafe down the street. Why don't you meet with her? she could help you guys out? She's already saving money for the place".

"A girl?", Elwood asked.

"Yeah", Curtis smiled, "Her names Ashley....she should be working now. Down at the old cafe".

Elwood glanced at his brother who didn't seem to give a rats ass about this girl, "Why don't we go talk to her? The more people the better right?".

Jake looked at Elwood, "You just want some action don't you? You don't even know what she looks like? She might be a rodent".

"Thats no way to talk about a lady Jake", Curtis chipped in.

"No Jake I do not want to sleep with her", Elwood sighed, "I just think we could go down and..talk to her? You know she might be a good musician and can help us get the band back together?".

Jake seemed to mull it over for a while, thinking of what they'd actually say to this girl they don't even know. What if she doesn't even want to help them...It would be a waste of journey. "Fine...", he sighed, "lets go".


	2. || Think ||

The day was passing by so slowly and Ashley was beginning to wonder when it would end.

The penguin had got her this job and she was incredibly thankful, she had even been busting her ass off to keep it.

It wasn't the best job in the world, the pay was low and the working conditions were questionable...but she had a job and thats all she wanted.

The cafe was pretty cute if you looked at it in certain lights and the manager even let her play her guitar to the guests on occasion, so it was good practice.

"Ash clean this table would ya?", called out Steve, the cafe's manager.

She'd gotten used to being called Ash by the other workers and their manager. During busy hours things had to move fast and it seemed like her full name was too much effort.

But who doesn't want a nickname...?

She moved over to a cluttered table that had been left in a mess and gathered up the dirty glasses onto a tray. Whilst scrubbing the disturbingly sticky table with an old wash cloth her hand slipped and landed it's self in some sticky substance plopped on the table.

Ashley screwed her face up and sighed to herself before walking calmly over to the sink to wash it off.

_I can let that slide today_ , she thought, _theres no need to get angry now_. _They're letting me play today..._

Lost in her own thoughts Ashley didn't notice the two strange gentlemen who entered the cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Blues Brothers entered the old cafe and took a seat by the window, a middle aged man wearing the name tag "Steve" walked up to them, flipped open his notepad and without even looking at them asked, "What'll it be boys?".

Jake glanced at the menu, he wasn't particularly hungry, "Four fried chicken legs and a coke".

"And some dry white toast please", Elwood chipped in.

Steve looked over at them and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Four fried chicken legs, a coke and some bread?".

"Toasted please", Elwood chipped in again.

"Dry bread?".

'Yup".

"and ....four chicken legs....".

Jake sighed in annoyance, "look man we just want four fried chicken legs, a coke and some dry white toast! Is that really hard to work out".

Steve frowned, he didn't to deal with customers like this but money was running low, "right sir.....your order will be right with you", he forced a smile before leaving to the kitchen. "some people eh?",

Elwood watched as the man angrily walked into the kitchen.

Jake began looking round the cafe, "this place is a peace of shit....are you sure this is it?".

"It's what Curtis said".

Jake rolled his eyes and looked back down at the menu, "food seems good though".

Elwood glance at the counter to see wether the man was going to come back and actually serve them, unlike his brother he was actually quite hungry. A young girl suddenly appeared from the kitchen and began to tidy the counter, from under his shades Elwood's eyes widened.

She was beautiful.

She was quite petit and thin, had a blonde (almost white) pixie cut with a size fringe and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Bright green with the darkest and longest of eyelashes. It made him feel more self-conscious of his own eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here", Steve said, shoving two plates of food in front of Ash, "take these to the two creeps in black would ya?".

"whats got you in a state", she questioned raising her eyebrow at the older man.

"See for yourself", He muttered before turning away and disappearing into the kitchen again.

weirdo.....

She quickly took the plates over to the two gentlemen wearing suits on one of the hottest days of the year, put on her worker smiled and placed the food down in front of them, "Enjoy".

Just as she was turning away she felt a hand grab hers, "You're Ashley right?", she turned to face the thinner male who quickly pulled his own hand back.

"yeh.....", She trailed off unsure of what just happened.

There was a silence before the man spoke up again, he seemed to be gathering his thoughts together and his cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink, "We're from the orphanage, I'm Elwood and this is my brother Jake", He gestured over to the smaller, chubbier male who just nodded in return, "Curtis told us about you? you know Curtis?". Ash nodded, "well we want to help the orphanage and he said you could help us".

"like we need any help...", Jake muttered under his breath.

"Oh...", Was all Ashley could really say at first, it was such a weird position to be in. Mother Mary had told her about two boys called Jake and Elwood but she thought one of them was in prison, "Why do you think I can help you?".

"We have a band", Elwood began, "A blues band, we're known as the Blues Brothers. We're thinking about getting it back together to raise money for the orphanage", Ashley followed his words and nodded every now and again so he could tell she was following, "Curtis said you play and your already trying to save money for the orphanage? He thought we could work together with our music".

"Oh well I don't know...I would love to help but would I really fit in with your band?", Ashley replied, coming across a little more flustered than she would like to be, "I mean I love blues music and can play a few blues songs but if you've got a full band already whats the point?".

She hated passing up gig opportunities but she had to be realistic, if they didn't really need her why would she give up everything she had here.

"Thats the thing", Elwood spoke up again, "We need to get our band back together, theres no guarantee they'll all come back. Plus you want to help the orphanage right? We've only got 11 days and i doubt you'll make $5000 here in that time. Why not join forces?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elwood really had no idea why he was fighting so much for her to join them, he just felt like he needed too and he never doubted a gut feeling.

Jake on the other hand still had no interest in the girl and saw the whole thing as pointless, "Why do you even want to help the orphanage hmm?", Jake asked the waitress.

Elwood looked at him, slightly annoyed that he's brother was being so guarded, this girl just wanted to help, there was no problem in that.

She frowned before calmly replying, "About 7 months back I had no home, no where to go. I got a sign that day that lead me to the orphanage. Mother Mary looked after me and helped me get this job when know one would, I owe it to her".

"A sign?", Elwood repeated, "would it change your mind to help us if you knew we were on a mission from god?".

Jake chuckled slightly in the background.

"A mission from god?", Ashley replied, unsure whether to take him seriously or not.

"Yup". Ashley looked around the cafe, she looked at the sticky tables and thought of the low pay check. She thought of how amazing she felt when she was on stage and how she wanted to feel like that again. She sighed and looked at the two mysterious brothers, "Fine. I'll help".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now now", Jake said out of nowhere, "Curtis said your a musician but he never said if you were any good or not".

"Jake", Elwood snapped, "Curtis wouldn't say she was a musician if she couldn't play".

"I dunno man", Jake folded his arms, "Woman can make men go soft".

Elwood glanced to the side, he knew his brothers opinions on woman but didn't agree with them in the slightest.

"Wow....", Ashley breathed, "look I'm playing here later on tonight, Steve lets me do a little set once a week. If you really want to judge me come tonight and actually see me play. If you don't want me after then fine by me", and with that she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.

Elwood turned to face Jake, "Do you think that was a good idea?".

"She forgot my coke".


	3. || Watch Me Now ||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash watched the two men leave from behind the counter, they were such a strange pair, she couldn't put her finger on them. 

Before leaving the taller one, Elwood, nodded to her. She felt her face burn up a little before giving him a smile back. That was weird.

"You know them?", One of the other workers asked her.

"Kinda....", She muttered before finishing off the rest of the days work.

As the evening drew near Ashley was allowed time to get changed and get ready for her performance. During the night the small cafe severed beer and various other alcoholic drinks making them quite a popular destination for late night crowds. 

This was all perfect for Ashley, It gave her a chance to get up and preform to people who wanted some entertainment with there drink, of course there were some nights where the crowd was too rowdy for her liking but you're gonna get that sometimes. 

Ash picked up her guitar from the back and pulled it onto the stage, as she started setting up her equipment people started to fill up the cafe. She plugged in her trusty electro acoustic resonator guitar, checked the levels and the mic's sound. Perfect. 

"Hi everybody", She addressed the crowd with a smile, "My name is Ashely Jones and i'm going to be preforming some acoustic songs for you today". She quickly took a seat on the black stool sat in the middle of the staging area and strummed a few chords on her guitar 

"Ok this first song is 'Bad Moon Rising' Hope you like it".

_"I see the bad moon arising_  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see those bad times today

_Don't go around tonight_  
Well it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake and Elwood entered the busy cafe that seemed nothing like it was before, they quickly found seats at the counter (which now was more like a bar).

"What the hell happened to this place?", Jake asked whilst taking in the place.

Elwood shrugged, "Looks like they change up at night. Atmospheres pretty good", Jake nodded in agreement. The two ordered drinks and watched Ashley up on stage, "she's pretty good Jake".

Jake nodded again, "Yeah I didn't think she'd be like this but how we gonna incorporate her in the band?".

_"I hear hurricanes a blowing_  
I know the end is coming soon  
I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin

_Well don't go around tonight_  
Well it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise, oh right".

"Maybe she could do baking vocals,play a bit of guitar and possibly warm up for us", Elwood thought out loud. 

"You know thats not a bad idea.....".

_"Hope you got your things together_  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye

_Well don't go around tonight_  
Well it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise"

"She's got a real nice voice", Elwood smiled before taking a sip of his bear.

Jake smirked, "I knew you wanted to get into her pants".

Elwood coughed, surprised at what his brother had just said, "No I never said that".

Jake raised his eyebrow, "So you're saying if the opportunity came up you'd say no? Because I sure as hell wouldn't".

The younger brother frowned slightly, he didn't like Jake thinking about Ashley that way. Of course he had thought of Ashley that way, I mean who wouldn't she was extremely beautiful and had the best body he had ever seen.  He felt his cheeks burn up, he didn't own Ashely though they weren't even together so why was he getting upset. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Don't come around tonight_  
Well it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise"

Ashely finished the song with a smile and the crowd cheered. 'Bad moon rising was her favourite song to play and she would often play it first on every set. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she noticed the two brothers sat at the bar watching her, she smiled again, wondering if they liked her music. 

"Ok so the next song is 'Here comes the sun".

_"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right"

Now Ashley loved playing around with music, she loved changing the original to make them her own. 

With this song in particular she changed the key to a minor and played each chord only once, it gave it a more deeper feeling. It actually sounded more bluesy and thats why she decided to play it tonight. She felt like she needed to impress the Brothers to rightfully earn her place in their band. 

Elwood seemed to want her there but Jake gave her vibes that she didn't like. She didn't have anything against Jake, in fact he seemed like a nice guy but she wanted him to like her more than he already did. 

For some reason she wanted to impress him.....

_"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'_

Jake nodded his head to the rhythm of her guitar playing, He liked her style, "It's good isn't it?".

Elwood glanced over, trying not to take his eyes off Ashley, "Whats changed your tune?".

"I just like her style....", Jae shrugged, "I can see she's good now".

Elwood just nodded in agreement before glancing back over to Ashley, he really liked her version off this song, it was hauntingly beautiful and really felt real bluesy. He smiled, she had gained Jakes approval just now and It felt good to have his brother on board. 

They were one step closer to saving the orphanage.  

After an hour Ashley finished her set and gained a huge cheer from the crowd, Elwood watched the audiences reaction, they really liked her. Of course he knew she was good but some people these days didn't appreciate good music, so it was nice to see her getting the recognition she deserved. 

He frowned at his own thoughts, it was strange the way he was thinking. Elwood barley knew this chick and he was already feeling protective over her, hoping people would like her and not wanting his brother to gawk at her.

He shook his head slightly and turned to his brother, "So she's in the band?".

Jake nodded, "yeah....", He paused for a moment, "I don't know how the rest of the guys will react to her but then again we have to get them to join again".

"They'll join. We're on a mission from god".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Please leave a comment, vote and maybe share this story with your friends!**   
  


**Until next time**

**< 3**


	4. || Mission from God ||

Ash quickly made her way through the busy crowd of people so she could put her guitar in its case, which unfortunately was on the other side of the room. 

As she was putting her guitar in it she felt a presence behind her, she closed the case and slowly turned round to see Jake and Elwood Blues behind her. 

Ash smiled, "Did you ...eh like the show?". 

Elwood returned her smile, "You're extremely good! Where did you learn to play like that?".

Ashley shrugged slightly, "I had a lot of time on my hands when I was younger". 

"Well it sure played off", Jake chuckled.

"You really think so?", she questioned him, pretty supprised he liked her set.

Jake smirked, "Well when i first met you I didn't expect much but you really showed me". 

Ash chuckled slightly but also felt like he had given her a back handed complement, did she really look un-talanted?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three talked for awhile, mainly about music, Jake wanted to get a better picture of the kind of music Ashley liked. She was a great musician and had the voice of an angel but he needed to make sure she would fit into the band, or be right enough to warm up the crowd before them. 

Elwood went off to the bar to get a round of drinks in while Jake questioned Ashley. 

"So favourite musican?", he said whilst rasing his eyebrow. 

She thought for a moment before answering his question, "thats a difficult one....I dont think I can really name anyone. I have so many musicans that I look up to and wouldn't be able to tell you which one is better since they all have there own different styles. But off the top of my head some musicians I like are B.B-King, Jimi Hendrix, Bob Dylan and Janis Joplin". 

Jake smiled, "I like that answer". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley didn't know why but she really wanted Jake to like her. She felt like he really knew his stuff, music wise, and she wanted him to recognise her talent. Luckily for her Jake seemed to also like the music she was into and he even liked her musical skills. 

Elwood returned back not too long after Ashley had answered Jakes question, "Boy is this place packed!

"It's hard to believe, this place looks like a dumb in the day time", Jake laughed before taking a swig of his beer. 

Ash frowned, slightly annoyed at his comment, "hey! Its really not that bad!".

"You're joking right?".

"No I am not. I know its a little run down but If you look closely you can find beauty in anything". 

Elwood smiled, "I like that". Jake rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple of drinks the brothers fancied a ride round town, Ashley could hardly refuse since they wanted to talk to her more about their plan to get the band back together. 

As Elwood drove the Blues mobile, Jake sat in the front as shotgun and Ash had the back to herself. The brothers talked highly of their band mates but something told Ashley it was going to be hard getting them all back together. 

"You see Ash", Jake started, happily taking on her nickname, "Elwood here decided to lie to his own brother and tell me the band was still together". 

The tention was.....interesting. 

Elwood sighed, "I didn't lie to you Jake....I just bullshitted you. We've been through this". 

The two continued to bicker for a while as Elwood drove keeping his eyes on the road, though not too well as he drove through a yellow light.

"Shit", he muttered under his breath. 

"What?", Ash questioned. 

"Rollers".

Jake looked at his broher in supprise, "No?".

Elwood sighed as he pulled over, "yeah....".

Jake and Ashley sighed along with him, "Shit".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash watched as a middle aged police officer strolled over and tapped on Elwoods window, forcing him to roll it down. 

There was a moment of silence before Elwood decided to speak, "What? What did I do?". He tried to go for the whole innocent approtch since he clearly knew, his voice was low and tired due to annoyance. 

The officer narrowed his eyes and looked Elwood up and down, his eyes wandered round the rest of the car taking a good look at Jake and Ashley too, "You failed to stop at a red signal".

"The light was yellow sir....".

"May I see your license please?".

Elwood reached into the glove compartment and felt around for a couple of minutes before pulling out a worn out looking license. He quickly handed it over to the officer who glanced at it, frowned and took it back to his car. 

"Goddamnit!", Jake swore scowling at Elwood.

The younger brother awkwardly glanced over to Ash before muttering to himself, "Man I haven't been pulled over in six months. I bet those cops have got SCMODS"

Ash pulled a confused face, "SCMODS?".

"State, County, Municipal, Offender, Data,System", Elwood informed her. 

"Right......", She smiled, still not having a clue what he was on about. 

Just then two officers made their way out of the police are behind them and walked over to Elwood's window, the officer who spoke before spoke up again, "Elwood, your license currently under suspension. Step out of the car please".

"You got your seatbelt on Ashley?", Elwood asked.

"umm yeah?".

And with that the youngest brother quickly pushed his foot down and drove the car at what Ash could only call 'lighting speed'. The cops quickly ran back to their car and started to follow them. 

"This is great", Jake laughed bitterly, "First you trade the Caddilac for a microphone, then you lie to me about the band, now you're gonna put me right back in the joint". 

"They're not gonna catch us. We're on a mission from God".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you like this update! sorry It's been such a long time since Ive updated, I've had college work and ive been a bit ill too.**

**Until next time <3**


End file.
